


Changes

by Elissabetthh



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Blink, F/F, Homosexual, Lisamanoban, Love, besftriends, blackpink - Freeform, friends - Freeform, jenlisa, jennie - Freeform, jenniekim, kimjisoo, lalisa, lalisamanoban, roseannepark, rosepark, seosoojin, soojin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-17 05:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16089002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elissabetthh/pseuds/Elissabetthh
Summary: Best friends to lovers with broken hearts and tears on their way to each other.





	Changes

They used to be best friends, but Jennie decided to chase her dreams and left the country. After she came back, things weren't the same. Will they find way to each other again? Will Lisa forgive her?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so it's just a quick preview of my work. It's social media/written au and you can find it on my twitter x  
> https://twitter.com/Elissabetthh/status/1022874323399454721


End file.
